It All Started Out Just Fine
by irresistiblecookie
Summary: Perry was sent out to stop Doofenshmirtz and Phineas and Ferb are unsuspecting victims of his new inator. What happens next happens in a flash. Bad summary, I know. Rewrote version of my story "Death or No Death" on my other account, GamingJustRules. Beta read by Sabrina06


**Hey Cookinators, IrresistibleCookie here. On my previous account 'GamingJustRules', there was a story called **_**Death or No Death**_**. Then, I made a remake of the story, which is what you're reading right now but 'beta-zied'. Here is...**_**It All Started Out Just Fine**_**!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Beta read by Sabrina06.**

**Chapter 1**

**Perry's POV**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* I woke up, my watch beeping. I carefully extracted myself from under Ferb's arm.

Running out of the Flynn-Fletcher's home, I answered the call.

"Good morning, Agent P." I heard my boss, Major Monogram, say. "Doofenshmirtz is up to something. Get over there and stop him!" I saluted and ended the call. I strapped on my jetpack and went off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!*

I hopped into the balcony and ran inside.

"Ah! Perry the Platypus!" said Doofenshmirtz. "What an unexpected surprise, and by unexpected, I mean completely expected!"

He pressed a button and trapped me in a cage. It's like one of those cages in Disney***** movies where you can walk through the bars. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, behold!" said Doofenshmirtz. "My Collapse-Inator! I will fire this inator at City Hall and then the whole building will collapse, instantly killing everyone inside! I will then rebuild City Hall and take over the Tri-State Area!" At this point, I walked through the bars. I tapped Doofenshmirtz's leg and he turned around.

"Perry the Platypus, how did you esc-!" I punched him so hard, he slammed into the Collapse-Inator and smashed it to pieces, however it did fire off one beam.

I pulled out my binoculars and I saw the most terrifying thing in my life! I ran faster than ever.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" I heard Doofenshmirtz holler before the inator exploded.

**Phineas' POV**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* I woke up. "Morning, Ferb." I said. "I know what we're going to do today! We're going to make the world's tallest skyscraper!"

Phineas and Ferb, were now in high school; Ferb had started to talk and Phineas had secretly developed a crush on Isabella. Ferb was the only one whom Phineas told about his crush on Isabella.

"Then afterwards, you'll make out with Isabella?" Ferb teased. "Ferb!" Phineas whined. Ferb giggled.

We went to the kitchen and ate breakfast. Then we started construction on the skyscraper.

"Oh, hey Ferb!" started Phineas. "Here's bolt number 32452547! I hope it's not important."

**Isabella's POV**

As I was walking down the street to see Phineas, I heard a terrifying scream. "PHINEAS!" I heard Ferb scream. And then, *BOOM!*

Terrified, I ran faster than my actual speed limit (I had ever pushed myself before), my heart pounding insanely fast.

As I opened the gate, I saw something truly terrifying! Tears welled in my eyes. "N-N-NO!" I shouted, my voice raspy and cracking.

I saw Phineas, lying in a pool of his own blood, crushed by a tall structure and probably dead.

I looked over to see Candace, frozen with her mouth open, tears welling in her eyes. I also saw Ferb, tears in his eyes.

**Phineas' POV**

Can't move, can't breathe, can't speak, feeling weak, getting dizzy, I can see the light...

**Isabella's POV**

I couldn't believe it. My worst nightmare had come true!

"Could this day get any worse?" I yelled. Then the structure appeared to crush Phineas even further; he didn't appear to be breathing.

"ISABELLA!" yelled Ferb. "SORRY!" I yelled back.

By now, tears were streaming down my face like mad. I whipped out my phone and called 911.

"911, what's your emergency." I heard from the phone. "My friend, Phineas David Flynn, was crushed by a skyscraper!" said Isabella. "Where does he live?" "I don't know, but the street is Maple Drive." said Isabella. "Oh, we know that place. We'll be there in a few minutes!" I heard. Then they hung up.

Worried, I looked at Phineas. "Isabella. Help!" he moaned weakly. By then Mrs. Flynn and Mr. Fletcher had arrived home, tears in their eyes. Even Perry was there.

**Perry's POV**

Doofenshmirtz is gonna pay! His inators have hurt people before, but THIS! This is too far! "GRRRRR!" I chittered angrily.

"Don't worry Perry." I heard Ferb say worriedly. "Everything will be all right, I hope."

**Isabella's POV**

I was so worried. By then, an ambulance had arrived and put Phineas on a stretcher.

"Isabella, everything will be okay." I heard Ferb say. "B-But what if Phineas dies? He's not just my best friend Ferb, I, I love him." "But if he dies..." Ferb started. "You still have me."

"No thanks." I said.

By now, the ambulance had left with Phineas and I was crying my heart out. "Please, please! Let Phineas be okay. Buford and Baljeet had just arrived.

"What just happened?" asked Baljeet. "Phineas was crushed by the world's tallest skyscraper." said Ferb. "The ambulance arrived a few minutes ago to take him to a hospital." I continued.

"Is it visiting hours?" asked Buford. "Not right now, later this afternoon. But they just took Phineas, why not wait until tomorrow?" I said. "That works." said Buford.

**The Next Day, 1:00 pm**

**Ferb's POV**

I was in the hospital's waiting room with Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and our parents. I thought, what if Phineas doesn't make it. What are the consequences? I walked to the front desk and there sat..."VANESSA!" I shouted.

**Vanessa's POV**

That voice sounds familiar. I looked up. "FERB!" I exclaimed, everyone looking at us in surprise.

"Urrm, hi." he said awkwardly. "Ferb, what are you doing here?" I asked. "We had an accident with one of our creations, the world's tallest skyscraper." He said.

"A ray hit the skyscraper and it collapsed on top of Phineas." he continued, fighting back tears. "I think I know what caused that." I said angrily. "What?" he asked. "My crazy thinks-he's-evil dad. His so-called inator, the Collapse-Inator must of hit the skyscraper."

**Ferb's POV**

Vanessa's dad sickens me. "Anyways, which room is Phineas'?" I asked. "D-28." She answered. "Alright (All right/Thank you), bye." I said and then left.

When I came back, everyone was worried sick. "Ferb, did you find out what room Phineas is in?" asked Baljeet. "D-28." I replied calmly. Everyone including me rushed to Room D-28.

"Wow, Phineas is in bad shape." said Buford. "No kidding." I replied sarcastically. Isabella rushed over to Phineas. "Phineas! Wake up! Don't leave me! "I-I..."

**Cliffhanger! Guess what it is. **

***- I don't own**

**My name is IrresistibleCookie (even though I'm not what the username seems...), and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Munching out since 2014.**


End file.
